


Diss Track Revenge

by baileaves



Category: idubbbz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is actually fucked, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: I've been sitting on this one for a while, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to cross this line. Fuck it.





	Diss Track Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. I do not wish harm on any real life person, nor am I suggesting they would do anything depicted in this work. As this work is of pure fiction, I chose not use the real names of the people behind the aliases in this work, just to further convey that I am not writing about real people, but of characters. Please enjoy.

The cool, summer air kissed Idubbbz skin, and he let out a comfortable sigh. He was at a party at a convention, and had come outside to get some fresh air. The loud music and stale air in the building had been making him nauseous, and he didn't want to spew 15 bucks worth of liquor all over the dance floor. The young man sighed, pulling the neck of his shirt out to try and peel it from his clammy skin. Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of his stupor.

“Hey, Idubbbz.” Ricegum called, approaching.

A momentary pang of anxiety hit Idubbbz. He had never talked personally with the YouTuber before, but he made it evident in his latest content cop video that he didn't like Ricegum. In fact, he had rather picked him apart and laid his grievances out plainly for everyone to see. But it seemed Ricegum wasn't personally offended by the attack, by how friendly he was being.

“How’s it going, man?” Ricegum said wrapping an arm around him like they were old pals.

“Uh, pretty good. Just came out to get some air.” Idubbbz said curtly. Just because Ricegum was being friendly with him, didn't mean he wanted to hang out with the guy. He still didn't like him.

“Ah, yeah, same. It's way too hot in there, they should crank up the a.c.” Ricegum laughed.

Idubbbz didn't reply instead ignoring him, seeing if he’d get the hint. When Ricegum continued to stand next to him like an eager puppy, Idubbbz decided to drop a bigger hint.

“Uh, I better go inside and find my friends, they’re probably looking for me.” He said pulling Ricegum’s arm off of himself, and making to leave. Just then, he became aware of a large man blocking his path. He looked to be about twice his weight, and most of it was muscle. He was definitely a bodyguard. 

“You can't leave yet,” Ricegum said innocently “We just started talking.”

Idubbbz’ head snapped back to Ricegum as he spoke, before he slowly turned around to face him again. Idubbbz looked to him with a frown, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

“Look, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. All I want you to do is say you're sorry, and that you didn't mean what you said in your video, and I'll leave you alone.”

Idubbbz furrowed his brow.

“What?”

“Just apologize.” Ricegum repeated his arms were crossed and he had a look on his face like a first grader who had just tattled to the teacher.

“Why? Your channel didn't suffer too much from it. Plus, most of the things I said were honest criticisms.” Idubbbz replied.

“So, you're not going to apologize then?”

“No, why do y-" That was all he was able to say, before a fist clocked him in the back of the head.

Idubbbz went sideways, falling to his hands and knees as his glasses skittered across the ground. He didn't spend long on the ground though, before the hulking man behind him, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and pulled up onto his knees. Idubbbz held onto the hand above him trying to alleviate the pain.

“Look I'll admit it, what you said really hurt,” Ricegum finally spoke up.

“All I want is a simple apology. Is that too much to ask for?”

Sensing the real danger in this situation, Idubbbz decided to cut his losses and do what was asked of him

“F-fine, I...I’m sorry.”

Ricegum stood quiet for a minute thinking it over while Idubbbz shifted nervously. He just wanted to get the fuck away from this lunatic as soon as possible.

“Hmm, that didn't sound very sincere. Did that sound sincere to you, Andre?” Ricegum asked the bodyguard. Idubbbz wasn't able to see if Andre gave any sort of response, due to his head being forced forward. But as far as he could tell, no response was given.

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Ricegum now turned his attention back to Idubbbz.

“Sorry, bro. You're going to have to try a little harder if you want to make it up to me. And you know what… I think I know exactly how you can.”

Idubbbz blood ran cold when he saw Ricegum begin to undo his pants.

“Y-You, you can't be serious.” Idubbbz muttered horrified.

“Oh, come on, you've done some pretty gay shit in your videos. Don't tell me you're not use to this.”

Idubbbz struggled to get up, but the huge bodyguard held his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place.

Ricegum finally got his cock out and began to stroke it slowly.

“No biting, if you do I'll have to get Andre more involved.” The man behind him actually gave a low chuckle at that and Idubbbz couldn't help the shudder that wracked his body.

“Now, what was that one lyric from your diss track? ‘suck my 5.3 inch dick’? Is that really all your packing?” Ricegum smirked, grinding the heel of his Gucci shoes into Idubbbz’ crotch. When a whimper tumbled out of him, Ricegum scoffed.

“Why don't you take a mouthful of my 6 incher and tell me what a real dick tastes like?” 

Ricegum reached down and pried Idubbbz unwilling mouth open with his thumb, and inserted his cock.

Idubbbz shuddered when he felt it slide over his tongue and dip into the back of his throat. When Ricegum retracted his thumb Idubbbz remained motionless, wishing to will himself out of existence.

“Come on.” Ricegum said giving him a small slap on the cheek for encouragement.

Idubbbz took a deep breath, trying to will away his panic before beginning. Bobbing his head and sucking slightly, Idubbbz tried his best to get this experience over as fast as possible. He prayed someone would find him and put a stop to this, but also, contrarily, that no one would see him like this. Whatever the outcome, at least one of his prayers would go unanswered. Ricegum began quietly grunting and panting at this point. He now guided Idubbbz head into a fast rhythm, fucking his throat mercilessly. Than, at the last possible moment, Ricegum pulled out and came in long spurts over Idubbbz face. Idubbbz shook and bit his lip to keep from sobbing. He felt his stomach turning uneasily as Ricegum sighed and put himself back into his pants.

“And, just so you know, I won't be PayPaling you 2k,” Ricegum said laughing at his own joke. Ricegum made to leave while his bodyguard finally let go of the shaking form below him. Idubbbz immediately reached up and tried to wipe the come off his face with the back of his forearm. He stared at the quickly congealing substance on his arm and bit harder on his quivering lip. 

“Oh, right I forgot to ask!” Idubbbz turned at Ricegums outburst. He was a couple of feet away from him, but, even without his glasses, Idubbbz could see he had the biggest shit eating grin on.

“I forgot to ask you,” Ricegum repeated.

“Did it feel good though?”


End file.
